Star Knight
The Star Knight is a mythical warrior, known for his flamboyant battle tactics and stylish suit of armor, who allegedly lived during the Second Era. Numerous tales and reports of his appearances at different times in different regions of Phallica lead scholars to believe that he did exist at one time, although his alignment, capabilities, tales of heroicism, and sexuality are much in question due to the evolution and variation of such tales. The Legend The Star Knight myth is comprised of dozens of stories passed down through Phallica's generations, appearing primarily in Florida, the Forbidden Woods, and the Badlands. Tales almost always centralize on a human warrior of unknown gender and race, donning a dazzling suit of armor. The legends commonly refer to the warrior as the Star Knight, though names and translations vary. The many tales of his adventures range from acts of staggering heroism and combat prowess to pageantry and confusing blunders. For instance, some human tales speak of a gallant knight who used incredible powers to end conflicts and aid the weak, a shining star among warriors. Other tales speak of a bumbling idiot in expensive armor, who often did little more than pose heroically and ruin the efforts of other heroes. The opinion of the Star Knight and the legends vary based on region. Floridian stories tend to have a positive view of the Star Knight as a powerful symbol of good; Elvish stories often display the character in a shroud of mystery, a legend of time past to be feared and respected; Orcish stories consistently portray the Star Knight as foolish, or sometimes outright evil. The disparity in the stories caused Phallica mythologists a great deal of stress, and many arguments over the correct depiction of the character have broken out. The following are some excerpts from mythologists on the topic of the Star Knight: There exists only one tale that alludes to an end of the Star Knight legend. A Floridian tale cites a great battle between the Star Knight and a creature of monstrous proportions. In a last bid to win, the Star Knight expended as much power as possible, killing the creature but destroying his physical form and scattering his armor to different ends of Phallica. Armor The armor of the Star Knight is said to be the source of the user's power. Legend says that the completed set grants its user the highest capability, though its powers are undocumented and unclear. Most tales simply refer to the Star Knight as "powerful," so little is known of its true capabilities. The armor's appearance is notable for its flashy colors and design. Unlike most armor of the period. the Star Knight's armor's most notable feature was the cape that draped down across its back. The detail, while consistent with all tales and reports, is considered by scholars to be proof that the Star Knight's tale is false, as capes are generally considered to be disadvantageous in combat. Others have argued that the cape could be used to choke out opponents in an embarrassing fashion. Modern Appearances No appearance of a Star Knight since the Second Age have been reported. While their have been numerous instances of forged armor or Star Knight pretenders, Star Knight experts (of which there are exactly two, self-proclaimed) dispelled the claims swiftly. The locations of the Star Knight armor, if it even exists, are unknown. Reports in the Badlands have emerged of an Orc town holding one armor piece like a religious relic, and Star Knight believers thought that the piece matched the description of the Star Knight. However, when interviewed, Orc officials and shamans refused to comment on the Star Knight or the armor piece's significance.